The Seven Tribes (Final Book of the Fallen Prophecy)
by Bookman Old Style
Summary: Finally, all the prophesied dragons have come together. Blood has stained each of their kingdoms, leaving the tribes in upheaval. But when the mysterious and vicious souls of past rise, they are left to be the only dragons in Pyrrhia who can stop them. The DarkWings may have violent histories, but the world will come to an end if Shadow's prophecy isn't fulfilled. (Multiple P.o.vs)
1. Acknowledgements

The Seven Tribes

 _By: Adrenaline the SkyWing_

 _For my beautiful friend, Hibiscus. (That one RainWing with her ruff on fire almost all the time)_


	2. Prologue: Spilling Ichor

_**Quick warning for all of you guys, this chapter has spoilers from Book 1 (which still hasn't been that much updated. *angry author noises*) So, if you don't want spoilers about Darkstalker and the tribes, then... I suggest you don't read this yet until about... Chapter 16 of Wings of Shadows. I know, I know, but I write fast, so it shouldn't be that far away. Anyway, for people who**_ **want** ** _spoilers then, here ya go. ~Adrenaline the SkyWing_**

Prologue

Amber:

Roaring. It thundered out everywhere. Amber covered her ears, watching as talons attacked Shadowscales and Canopy, their blood staining the DarkWings' claws. The mutinous beasts had surrounded her friends and herself. There was nowhere to go, only to fight; Amber's worst skill. She cried out through the bellows of wings and dragon voices. She watched as Frost was seized by the throat by a wispy forearm, pitch black claws digging into his scales.

"Frost!" she wailed, tears in her eyes. She was only ten years old and she had somehow gotten all swirled up inside of a stupid prophecy that could end Pyrrhia in an instant. The DarkWing's were souls of all of the dead dragons from the Royal SandWing Succession war, all spirits and all hell. Amber lunged at one, feeling her talons scrape against bone underneath shadowy flesh. She gagged and retreated to her safe spot within the tree line. A bright flare of flames showered the DarkWings, Inferno blasting them. Embers glowed under her talons and Amber could see the pain contorting the eldest's face.

Dungeness lay beside her, unconscious due to heavy blood loss from a nasty wound on her back. It was twisted and raw; causing Amber to dry heave, thanking the earth dragon's that she hadn't eaten in more than a week. She heard a loud scream come from Cobra, blood oozing from her right eye. Amber could only watch as Frost fell, presumably dead to her. "FROST!" she shrieked, finally flinging herself across the foliage to get to him.

She coughed out a blast of fire at the side of a DarkWing, roaring in rage and mourning. She pressed a trembling talon to his throat. A faint pulse thrummed against her claws and she sobbed in relief. The DarkWings had each released a piercing screech, and fled away from the dragons. Cobra roared at them, chasing them away from the group.

"Inferno!" Amber barked through her tears. The blood-red dragoness's head swiveled towards her. "Cauterize Frost's wounds, _please_!" The SkyWing princess stumbled towards the two dragons, her talons unsteady. She leaned down close to the injured throat of the IceWing, and breathed thin tongues of fire onto his neck punctures. Frost sucked in a sharp breath, gritting his teeth as his cold scales were burned.

"SSSSS!" he hissed, his eyes scrunching shut. His ridged claws gouged the earth, sending the strong scent of soil into Amber's nostrils and the IceWing's tail lashed. Amber whispered frantically into his ear, hoping to calm him down as Inferno worked.

"Shadow?" came Canopy's hoarse whisper as she bent down close to the NightWing.

"Moons-blasted… crocodile spawn," the prophet groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "I never foresaw any of this… I'm so sorry, everyone." Amber felt anger rise in her chest and she narrowed her orange eyes. _He_ was the reason Frost was almost killed. _He_ was the reason the DarkWings had been resurrected.

"Oh go suck on a poisonous frog," she snapped. "You couldn't possibly feel worse than Dungeness or Frost. You blasted NightWings ruined my life!" Canopy's ruff flared and Amber could see flickers of red beginning to form on the RainWing's throat.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Shadowscales like that," Canopy snarled, turning towards her. She bared her longest fangs –her venomous fangs, making Amber cringe. "What use are you anyway? All that you've done was being raised by an idiotic SkyWing!" Amber's lip peeled away from her jaws and she growled deep in her throat.

"Shut up," she said darkly.

"Make me, _slug brain_!" Canopy spat. Amber had never been a violent dragon, but she was very protective of Whirlwind and her closest friend, Frost.

"Knock it off you two," Inferno and Cobra barked at the same time. The SkyWing and SandWing were both the elders of the group of dragons, Amber being the youngest at age ten.

"Now," Cobra said, wiping blood away from her snout, it smearing against her talon and white-gold scales. "Obviously, we aren't the _best_ of teams. We simply need to assign the leader."

Inferno snorted, her tail lashing. "As a _princess_ , I believe I should be the leader of our little sample of tribes." She lifted her head defiantly, threatening the others to oppose her.

"What about Shadow?" Canopy bristled, anger pitching her voice. "It's _his_ prophecy! _He_ should be our leader!" The RainWing glared up at the two large dragonesses. "You all would be _nothing_ without him!"

Frost let out a raspy growl, causing Amber to look down at him. "Neither would you," he muttered hoarsely.

"None of us would be here without him," Amber said over canopy's sputtering. "I know I can lose my temper, and that I'm no better or worse than any of you, but at least I admit to it."

Shadowscales sat up, his silvery-blue teardrop scales glittering coldly in the filtered sunlight from the treetops. From what Amber could see, he had a dislocated wing and his right horn had been snapped in half, leaving the end to look like splintered ivory. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"Listen up, everyone," he ordered before the elder dragons could begin taking insult from Amber's words. "I know none of us have really any family to go back to if we give up now…"

"Except for me," Inferno growled softly.

" _But_ ," Shadow continued, ignoring the princess. "You all can find _something_ to fight for… The reason I'm fighting is because those DarkWings took my king, Darkstalker. I watched as they ripped him apart. I fight, because I want to save my tribe." His gray eyes scanned the group.

"I fight for Shadow," Canopy blurted suddenly. Pale pink was drifting across her chest. Amber blinked and tilted her head. _Wasn't Shadowscales three years older than she was?_ The other dragons looked just as shocked. All except for Cobra, who'd gone off to help revive Dungeness; the prophecy's SeaWing.

"You're fighting for some _crush_ you have?" Frost demanded, wincing as his throat strained in frustration. Amber gently stroked his icicle-like horns. Frost gave her a grateful look, smiling faintly. When Amber had first met the IceWing, she had had such a strong-hearted feeling towards him. But now, she realized that their relationship –in both of their eyes- was like a brother and sister. She knew that his feelings were directed towards the sweet-hearted Dungeness, and hers, well, hers were to a gentle RainWing named Scarab.

"Yes! I fight for Shadow because I love him, okay?!" Canopy snapped, red and pink swirling together all over her body.

Shadow looked stunned, but before he could say anything, Cobra and Dungeness stumbled into the clearing.

"Dungeness has been severely injured," the SandWing gasped, trying her hardest not to touch any of the dragons with her poisonous tail. "We have to get her to an infirmary! And FAST." The sapphire blue dragoness stared past everyone, her pink eyes glazed over. Blood had begun to drip from her torn-open gills and a slice on her wing had spread; splitting the membrane further. Amber couldn't see the wound to the SeaWing's back, but she'd guess that it had at least stopped bleeding.

"All of us are injured," Canopy barked, glaring at Cobra and Dungeness. "Except for _her._ " She waved a deep red talon in Amber's direction. "She doesn't have a nick on her pretty little scales." The young RainWing spat a few droplets of black venom onto the grass near Amber's tail. She yelped and curled her tail closer to her back talons, watching the grass melt ad hiss ominously.

"Canopy!" Inferno shouted, thwacking the RainWing with her glittering blood-red tail. "Knock it off before I bite you!" The two dragonesses began to snarl and yell at each other, soon dragging weak Cobra into the argument.

Frost glowered at all of them, slowly getting to his feet and in front of Amber.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" he roared. He had a few fractured horns along his ruff, but his most vital wound was on his chest; long, jagged slash marks sliced through his moon-pale scales. The clearing silenced, all eyes directed on the IceWing and Amber. "Thank you," he sighed, his icy eyes glaring at everyone.

Cobra sat, supporting Dungeness with her wing, stroking the SeaWing's spines.

"Amber was the last one to be brought into our group, but she's also the youngest of all of us. Nobody told her that she'd be fight for her and all of Pyrrhia's life." Frost laid a wing over Amber's back, causing her to look up at the tall ice dragon. He was protecting her, guarding her, looking out for her –just like he'd been doing since they'd first met. She couldn't help but smile. "We shouldn't be fighting her because she was afraid to attack."

" _I_ attacked my father when I was only a year old," Canopy snapped.

"And then he died a few months later," Frost countered calmly. Canopy's eyes widened in rage. "Causing you to be separated from Shadowscales until last year."

Canopy growled shallowly, her snout wrinkling.

"Are you done?" Frost challenged. She didn't reply and sat beside Shadow, rubbing at a gash on her left shoulder. "Good. Now, I think the whole leader thing is a terrible idea. We instead, become one large family. We all will protect one another, but give our lives to Amber, due to her age. We all will be her guards. Every day, there will be defensive classes and battle training. Each dragon will train the other in their own natural fighting technique, and vise versa. We won't hurt each other, and we definitely will _not_ turn against one another." His arctic pool eyes glanced down at Amber. She felt warmth spread through her chest and she smiled wider.

"I agree," came a gurgled voice. Every dragon's head swiveled towards Dungeness, her eyes finally focused on the group. "We should protect Amber _and_ Canopy." Blood spilled from her mouth as she spoke, the glittering droplets speckling the grass.

"Canopy is only a year older than Amber," she rasped. "We have to protect them both." Cobra shushed her when she began to cough, blood clots splattering out of her maw. Amber cringed, but saw the SandWing nod in acknowledgement. As she did however, her body swayed.

 _Probably has a concussion,_ Amber thought sadly. She saw the SkyWing princess scowl, but she hadn't disagreed.

"Right," Frost said. "Both of them will have three dragons fly ahead of them and the other two will fly behind them. Shadowscales, Dungeness and Cobra will lead, Amber and Canopy behind them, and Inferno and I will flank Amber and Canopy." Canopy shot Amber a nasty look, making her feel as if centipedes were skittering below her scales. Frost's cold stare landed on the young RainWing.

"Canopy, if you have any objections…." Frost trailed off. Canopy hissed, but kept her tongue still.

"I think it's a great idea," Shadow said. "But we seriously do need to find a tribes' healers. Dungeness could die of her wounds, and probably you too, Frost if your injuries get infected." This caused the clearing to growl in agreement. Amber glanced up at Frost, feeling worry fill her heart.

 _Is Frost going to be okay?_ She asked her self this many times.

"Okay," Inferno said, shifting her wings and straightening up.

"Let's go to the SkyWings."


End file.
